The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 4 - “Out There”
Maleficent: Oh, my dear Ariel, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do... (Now singing) The world is cruel, the world is wicked. It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city, I am your only friend. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you, I who look upon you without fear. How can I protect you, girl, unless you always stay in here, away in here. (Now speaking) Remember what I've taught you, Ariel. (Singing) You are deformed. * Ariel: (Singing) I am deformed. * Maleficent: (Singing) And you are ugly. * Ariel: (Singing) And I am ugly. * Maleficent: (Singing) And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity, you do not comprehend. * Ariel: (Singing) You are my one defender. * Maleficent: (Singing) Out there, they'll revile you as a monster. * Ariel: (Singing) I am a monster. * Maleficent: (Singing) Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer. * Ariel: (Singing) Only a monster. * Maleficent: (Singing) Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here, be faithful to me. * Ariel: (Singing) I'm Faithful * Maleficent: (Singing) Gratful to me. * Ariel: (Singing) I'm grateful * Maleficent: (Singing) Do as I say, obey, and stay in here. * Ariel: (Singing) I'll stay in here. * (Maleficent goes to leave.) * Ariel: You are good to me, mistress. I'm sorry. * Maleficent: You are forgiven. But, remember, Ariel; this is your sanctuary. * Ariel: My sanctuary. * (Exit Maleficent.) * Ariel: (Singing) Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me, all my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they'd show me. All my life, I memorise their faces, knowing them is they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day not above them... but part of them... And out there, living in the sun, give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever, out there, where they all live unaware, what I'd give... what I'd dare, just to live one day out there. * (Watch right here, after the cymbal crash, as the camera zooms past Ariel into a street scene, for a cameo appearance by Princess Tiana.) * Ariel (Singing) Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, through the roofs and gables I can see them. Every day, they should and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them, if I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant. Out there, strolling by the seine, taste a morning out there like ordinary men who freely walk about there, just one day, and then I swear I'll be content with my share, won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have spent one day out there! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts